


Day 12 - Making Out

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Loki decides to surprise Tom while he's at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of Tomki fun and fluff to brighten your day. Enjoy!

Loki watched and waited. 

 

Then he pounced. 

 

Tom let out a yelp of surprise as he was pulled into the dark corner of the corridor and kissed within an inch of his life. Loki could tell the moment Tom recognized that it was him when the tension drained from the mortal’s body just as quickly as it came. 

 

Loki didn't want to pull away, but did at Tom’s gentle nudging. 

 

“Loki… Loki, darling, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, mind. I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting you,” Tom said, his cheeks flushed Loki was pleased to note. 

 

“Visiting you of course. Can't I do that?” Loki countered, deciding that if Thomas absolutely had to talk, he could keep himself busy in the meantime. He did so by trailing hot kisses down the actor’s jawline. 

 

“Of course. It's just that I'm at work, love…” Tom’s words were cut off in a quiet gasp when Loki nipped at the soft skin he found on the underside of Tom’s jaw. 

 

“I'm aware, Thomas. We are at a production studio.” Loki wasn't terribly keen on talking, though, and figured Tom had said enough. He brought their mouth together again, kissing the human deeply. 

 

The kiss effectively silenced Tom save for the moan that escaped him when Loki’s tongue sought to play with his own. Loki certainly wanted more of that. So he pressed Tom against the wall and kissed him more, his hunger for the mortal evident. 

 

Loki knew other ways to make Tom moan though. His mouth returned to Tom’s jaw, moving down his neck. He left marks in his wake that he knew would irritate the mortal given they'd have to be covered by makeup, but Loki didn't care. He staked his claim and took his lover apart with just his mouth, one hand rising up to cover Tom’s mouth when he got too loud. 

 

As much as Loki loved how vocal Tom could be, he did at least understand that getting caught doing what they were doing while Tom was at work would be a bad thing and he had no wish to truly jeopardize Tom’s career. So he muffled those sounds of pleasure with his hand and kissed and sucked his way down Tom’s neck. 

 

His free hand moved down, rubbing at the bulge he found in Tom’s slacks and earned another muffled groan from the human. 

 

“Is this for me?” he purred in Tom’s ear as he stroked him through his pants and felt Tom nod quickly, the movement dislodging Loki's hand so he could answer. 

 

“Yes,” he whispered breathlessly, bucking his hips slightly to press himself into Loki’s touch while the god reclaimed his lips in another hungry kiss. 

 

Tom rutted against Loki’s hand and Loki could tell when he was getting close by how erratic those movements became along with the shuddering gasps for breath. Loki waited until just the right moment, knowing that it was near. Then, at the very last second?

 

He stopped.

 

Tom let out a whine when Loki’s hand was suddenly gone, the human’s skin flushed, eyes dark with arousal. “Loki!” he hissed at his partner, pulse racing and breath quickened.

 

“I merely wished to give you a taste of what will be waiting for you upon your return home. Do enjoy your day, Thomas.” Loki smirked at Tom and stole one more kiss before he was gone, leaving Tom alone in the corridor.

 

Tom looked around him briefly then slumped against the wall. “You bloody bastard,” he muttered to himself, trying to get his body under control before going back to work.

 

All the curses and sexual frustration couldn’t hide the grin on Tom’s lips, however.


End file.
